Contestir
is a knight-like Gundalian Bakugan and the Guardian Bakugan of Zenet Surrow in Gundalian Invaders. His Battle Gear is Spartablaster. Unlike other Bakugan, his Battle Gear mounts on his top half. He is part of the BakuStand series. Information Description Contestir and Zenet are parts of Ren’s team. Contestir's attack style is fast and he unleashes glowing waves of attacking energy from the horns on his head. He is wise, good-natured and sly. Contestir is dignified and has a calm personality. Anime Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders In Confrontation, Zenet used him against Drago and Linehalt. He and Zenet are shown to argue a lot but are able to work well together. He defeated Linehalt with ease, later sacrificing himself to give Rubanoid the means to defeat Drago. Zenet used him again in Escape From Darkness, battling Fabia and Avatar Marucho alongside Phosphos. The two successfully battled and beat Aranaut and his clone, though Phosphos appeared to do most of the fighting. In Twin Evil, he and Zenet battled Dan and Lumino Dragonoid and lost. In Partners 'Til the End, he battled alongside Krakix against Lumino Dragonoid and Hawktor but lost. Later, he was attacked by Krakix for failing. He and Zenet were reunited to which she remarked that Gundalians are loyal to no one to which Contestir replies they are loyal to each other, to which Zenet agrees with and apologizes that it took her so long to realize that. In Redemption, he appeared alongside Lumagrowl, Lythirus, Plitheon, and Phosphos to battle Sabator and Aranaut but had to retreat. In Gundalian Showdown, he is seen battling the Castle Knights. In Broken Spell, he continued to battle the Castle Knights but was released along with Zenet when Kazarina's spell was lifted. ; Ability Cards * Bleach Out (Japanese version: White Out): Prevents the opponent from activating any abilities. * Shiny Monk: Subtracts 400 Gs from the opponent. * Hyper Sky Bolt: Prevents the opponent from activating any more abilities, and subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. * Vanguard Roller: Transfers 200 Gs from the opponent to Contestir. * Andromeda: Deactivates the opponent's Battle Gear and Contestir is removed from the battle. * Bolting Storm: Transfers 300 Gs from opponent to Contestir. * Evil Copy: Turns Contestir into another Bakugan, gaining its Attribute and abilities. Also, the abilities he uses as the transformed Bakugan are 100 Gs stronger. (Unable to copy Battle Gear. If Contestir's brawler tries too, he returns to normal) * Bolting Blow: Transfers 200 Gs from the opponent to Contestir. * Advance Rapier (Japanese version: Vanguard Rapier): Adds 400 Gs to Contestir. Ability Cards (under the effects of Evil Copy '''as Coredem) * '''Phantom Blow: Adds 500 Gs to Contestir. (Subterra) * Scale Arrow: Subtracts 400 Gs from the opponent. (Subterra) Ability Cards (under the effects of Evil Copy as Lumino Dragonoid) * Crossfire: Adds 400 Gs to Contestir. (Pyrus) * Cross Barnum: Adds 600 Gs to Contesir. (Pyrus) Physical Game Contestir is part of the BakuStand series. The Haos version has 800 Gs. The Darkus version has 630 Gs, the Subterra version has 750 Gs or 860 Gs, the Ventus version has 670 or 880 Gs, the Crimson and Pearl version has 800 Gs, an Aquos BakuBlue Contestir has 860 Gs and the Aquos version has 770 Gs. Trivia * Contestir has a similar appearance to the EVA Units from Neon Genesis Evangelion. Contestir shares qualities such as his shoulder pads and knee razors with the EVA Unit 01. *When Contestir is summoned to the battle in Escape From Darkness, his entry looks similar to that of Preyas. *His Andromeda ability might be a reference to the book The Andromeda Strain. *Contestir was retooled into Captain America in Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. *In episode 20, Partners 'Til the End, it's shown he hates it when Zenet gets bossy. de:Contestir Category:Bakugan Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Battle Gear compatible Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:BakuStand Category:Former Villains Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Gundalian Bakugan Category:Twelve Orders Bakugan Category:Characters